1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a method for controlling pixel brightness of a 3D display panel, and more particularly, to a method for controlling pixel brightness of a 3D display panel to prevent crosstalk between left and right viewing angle images.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a 3D display panel 100 of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the 3D display panel 100 comprises a plurality of first viewing angle pixels L′ arranged horizontally for displaying first viewing angle images (such as left viewing angle images), and a plurality of second viewing angle pixels R′ arranged horizontally for displaying second viewing angle images (such as right viewing angle images). Each row of the first viewing angle pixels L′ and each row of the second viewing angle pixels R′ are interlacedly arranged along vertical direction. The 3D display panel 100 further comprises a polarizer 110 and a quarter-wave plate 120 for separating the first viewing angle images and the second viewing angle images to be received by a left eye and a right eye of a user respectively through polarized glasses in order to generate 3D images.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a diagram showing the crosstalk effect between left and right viewing angle images of the 3D display panel 100. When a user 140 does not look straight at the 3D display panel, a left eye and a right eye of the user 140 will see partial images of the other viewing angle due to viewing angle offset (for example, a left eye 142 will see a partial image displayed by the second viewing angel pixels R′). That is, one eye receives two images of the same object, which causes the crosstalk effect. The above situation makes the images received by the user 140 become blurry, which seriously affects the image quality. The 3D display panel 100 of the prior art is highly susceptible to the crosstalk effect between left and right viewing angle images due to viewing angle offset.